


Dinner Date

by TQ121



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Flirting, Food Play, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TQ121/pseuds/TQ121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The meal wasn’t going the way Will expected it to. Not that he knows what to expect when it comes to Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Date

The meal wasn’t going the way Will expected it to. Not that he knows what to expect when it comes to Hannibal. Hannibal’s disregard of Will’s standard demands for space and distance has made Will feel like he is prey being chased. More upsetting is the growing realization that Will likes this attention.

Will has been alone his whole life. He doesn’t need companionship now.

Yet here he is sitting with Hannibal at the dinner table, but Hannibal doesn’t sit across from him. Instead he is next to him with the corner of the table being the only barrier between them. It is almost suffocating.

Of course Will lets Hannibal closer. There is a small triangle of veal on the fork held almost reverently in Hannibal’s hand. For a brief moment he is there in the kitchen working with precision and a passion you rarely see or feel, turning a slab of inert meat into a piece of art that is fleeting but becomes a part of you after you consume it.

Then the veal is sitting inches from Wills face still speared by the fork, and there is a not unkind smirk on Hannibal’s face. It’s a tease and an invitation, and Will bites.

The meat is tender and delicate and the sauce is rich and smooth. It is a sensual caress on his tongue, and then he swallows nervously, his Adam’s apple bobbing. He doesn’t know why his heart is racing like it is, and yet when he gets a glimpse of Hannibal’s eyes his heart rate speeds up more.

Will tries to laugh off the tension, unsure what to do because this isn’t anything he is used to. “You look like you want to eat me.”

Hannibal’s subtle smile grows, and answers back cutting once again into their food. “What if I do?”

Will freezes for a moment like a deer, and he laughs again. “That almost sounded like you were flirting with me.”

“Maybe I am.” Hannibal answers his smile cryptic once more, and the fork is presented in front of Will again. 

This time there is asparagus and a pasta glistening with butter on it. Will keeps his eyes from meeting Hannibal’s and clenches his jaw with his discomfort. He can feel Hannibal’s eyes on him boring into him, and for the first time Will thinks with something other than platonic intentions.

Licking his lips Will finds himself once again against his better judgment opening his mouth, and eating the food presented before him. This time he gets assaulted with the sharp fresh green taste of the asparagus toned down with the smooth starchy noodle that is thick with enough bite to hold up and complement the rich sauce that has left some phantom flavor in his mouth. 

It is amazing and over whelming just like the man who stares intently at him. Despite the sudden need claw his way out of his own skin Will chews and savors the tension.

The next bite goes to Hannibal, and Will’s fingers itch to start on his own plate. If he digs in then Hannibal would surly stop feeding him. Instead he carefully avoids eye contact while watching Hannibal thoughtfully chews his food.

Eyes on Will’s soul Hannibal said after savoring his bite. “You should eat better. Good food not only nourishes the body, but the mind as well.”

Shaking Will cuts into this meal and flinches as the knife squeaks against the nice china. He doesn’t know why but he feels like every time he does what Hannibal suggests he is stepping closer to damnation, and here all he is doing is eating. Holding the fork to his mouth he stares at the meat, veal, and bites into it.

It is just as amazing as it was before, but there was a lack of intimacy. An intimacy Will didn’t want to crave.  
Will missed Hannibal’s passive face smile again, and the man adjusted his napkin and leaned over. As Will opened his eyes he found Hannibal more than in his personal space. He could feel the other man’s breathe for goodness sake, but Hannibal ignored the skip in Will’s heartbeat.

“You have a little sauce right,” He wiped Will’s lip with his thumb slowly, “here.”

Will gaped. “Did you just…”

The thumb slipped easily between Hannibal’s lips, and the words froze in his throat. Hannibal sucked the sauce on his thumb seductively, before pulling it out and letting it pull on the edge of his lip in a well-constructed tease.

Just as soon as he started he was done, and he wiped his hand on his napkin as he sat back. “Where are my manners? I do apologize.”

He then conducted the rest of the meal as if none of it happened.

Later that night in bed eyes awake and imagination flickering wildly Will wished he could pretend it didn’t as well.


End file.
